Batgirl Vol 3 20
"Magna'rangs. Technically, 'Electro-'''Magnarangs. Okay, you got me. Electro-Magna-'''Goop'erangs.''" - Stephanie Brown. With Oracle out of the picture, Stephanie Brown and Wendy Harris throw everything their newly upgraded firewall has at super-speed villain Slipstream, including Batgirl's new car. When the dust settles, will Team Batgirl be able to pick up the pieces? '''Summary of Stephness: After a montage showing his super-slacker villain origin, Slipstream (Xane Swift) confronts the Order of the Scythe (Reapers) about the kill switch inside his superspeed suit. None of the Reapers know the full plan, since it's all planned by their mystery client, who won't pay them if Batgirl dies. At Firewall, Steph experiments with "the most badassingest not-tortilla press Batarang-maker that ever there was", learning how to combine cartridges, much to Wendy's annoyance. She also names her new car "The Compact." The girls recap Slipstream's plan to rob all of the banks with a scheme known as the "deck shuffle". Babs asks where she learned that term, and Steph evades the question (since it was Nick, currently entangling both Babs and Batgirl in romantic feelings). They go over Team Batgirl's plan to track the Reapers and move when they see the robbery going into action. Steph again broaches the subject of Babs' absence from the team, but Babs says that current events in Birds of Prey (the attack of the villain Junior) and Detective Comics (the reappearance of James Gordon Jr.) make her life too dangerous to bring Steph in, but she has full faith in Batgirl. In class, Steph finds Xane's mumbling of directions immensely irritating, causing a brief distraction in class. Steph apologizes for her outburst, but Xane leaves, and Wendy immediately pings her that Slipstream is on the move - leading Steph to realize that Xane is Slipstream. She rushes to the Compact, and when following the GPS to Slipstream's target, she realizes that the mumbling was Slipstream memorizing the route. Babs and Dinah track Steph's movements from her new base in Kord Tower. Steph halts the convoy, but forgets to tell the guards she's not a robber first, so has to duck out of the way of their fire. Slipstream arrives, and Steph puts her plan in motion. After dodging Slipstream's charge, he discovers six electromagnagooperangs on his back, which stick to his frictionless suit, shock him, then immobilize him. Batgirl tells Slipstream she looks forward to meeting the rest of the Reapers. On the rooftop, Batgirl debriefs Detective Gage with her strategy - realizing Slipstream couldn't actually react at superspeed, just move in straight lines, she planned accordingly with her preloaded Batarangs of choice. Slipstream seemed strangely sanguine about being sent to Blackgate, and Batgirl says that despite her natural optimism, she knows something bigger is coming. Gage then reveals that he used to be a Reaper, leaving Batgirl with her bent Bat-paper-clip and too many questions. The Reapers receive word from their client that Slipstream's capture isn't a serious problem, and they activate their next superpowered member, Harmony. Back Matter: BG 20 Oroboros CPS 026.jpg BG 20 Oroboros CPS 027.jpg Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Batgirl: The Lesson TPB Category:Appearances Category:Batgirl Category:Covers